


The Office

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham - Freeform, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will starts his new job as Secretary working under Hannibal Lecter, lots of office drama...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

Will sat up in his bed, his alarm clock had just rang. It was 7:30 A.M. and he felt like shit. Today was the first day of his new job, he was going to be working in an office as a secretary under the boss of the floor.

A male Secretary, pretty unusual. Will had thought to himself. Will honestly didn't know that much about Secretaries, other than the pretty blonde ones that banged their 50 year old, married bosses in crappy soap operas.

After dwelling on that thought, will got up out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Will, unfortunately for him, had to dress "smart". He threw on a dress shirt, trousers and cheap - but smart looking - shoes. He checked himself out in the mirror and then ran downstairs. After feeding his beloved dogs (7 in all), he grabbed his car keys and drove to work.  
                                                    * * * *

Will entered his boss's office, suddenly taking in a deep breath; Will wasn't sure whether it was because of the shockingly handsome man sitting in front of him, or his nerves, although it was most likely both. 

The man sitting in front of Will was none other than his boss, Mr. Hannibal Lecter. The man stood up and extended his hand.

"William Graham? Hannibal Lecter, pleasure to meet you" Mr. Lecter said with his thick, European accent, while smiling sweetly. Will shook his hand.  
Hannibal pointed to a cubicle," Your office is there," Will nodded and made his way to his office.

"Hold on, wouldn't you like to meet everyone on the floor?"  Lecter's thick accented voice called from behind him. 

"No," Will wanted to say, he didn't say it though, because he wanted to keep his job and his paycheck.

Instead, Will said:"sure, I would love to!" The man smiled and and lead Will out of his office, then showed him around the floor.

"This is Freddie Lounds, say hi to Freddie, Will. She writes reports," Will nodded a hello to his soon-to-be-enemy, Ms. Lounds.

"This is Brian and Jimmy, they manage the money," Will nodded a hello to them, too. He went on and on, introducing Will to his new colleagues, until finally, Hannibal signaled the end of the introduction,"...And this is Beverly Katz, she works front desk, I hope you get along with all of them, now, back to work! Chop, chop!"

With a relieved sigh, Will went back to his stuffy, claustrophobic, cubicle and started his day's work.

                                             

                                                        *******

Lunch Break:

Will went to the kitchen to heat up his lunch, which was a trout he had caught himself yesterday evening.

"Are you enjoying your job here, so far?" Someone from behind him asked. He turned around, it was none other than Freddie Lounds, the redhead who wrote reports.

"Oh, well, it seems to be alright," Will replied, wondering why she was so curious.

"Do you want some advice?" She asked casually, Will was unsure whether he really wanted the "advice" or not, but, he answered yes anyways.

"Ok, well, avoid Frederick Chilton, Mason Verger and Garrett Jacob Hobbs at all cost - they're creepy and they work in the mail room. Also, Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price sleep together, Beverly Katz is obsessed with David Tennant-"  
Will cut her off: "The Doctor Who guy?"

She looked around nervously, "Yes! Shh."

She continued, "and Alana Bloom is a whore, she's a temp, just so you know."

"Is that it?" Will was shocked to hear Freddie say such things about their colleagues, but at the same time, he was very intrigued. There was a part of him, deep down inside, which loved gossiping and shit-talking, nobody knows this, but between you and me, his favourite film is 'Mean Girls'.

"Brian has a daddy kink and wants to be Derek Zoolander, and Hannibal is a sad, gay cannibal who likes twinks like you, and, Alana Bloom," she stated matter-of-factly and left.

Will was shocked, first day on the job, and he knew just about everything about everyone (and that Hannibal was apparently "a sad, gay, twink-loving cannibal").  
Will bit into his trout and spat it out, it was cold, as he had forgotten to heat it up, he put his lunch in the microwave and waited.

Then, out of nowhere, a man with slicked back hair and a nice beard came in.

"Hey! I'm Frederick Chilton, and you?" he said pleasantly. 

"Um, Will Graham," Will said nervously, aren't I suppose to avoid him at all costs?  "Well, I'm not doing a very good job at it..." Will muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, I like your beard!" Will replied hastily.

"Oh, thanks!" Chilton replied and winked at Will.

"No problem, man." Will said, trying to act normal. It wasn't easy, he just complimented a man who he was supposedly suppose to avoid and was also said to be "creepy."  

And then, as if things couldn't have gotten any weirder, Hannibal (rumour has it) The Sad, Gay, Twink-loving Cannibal walked in.

"Oh, William! How lovely to see you, how is everything so far?" Hannibal asked, grinning away with his SHARP teeth.

"Hello, sir, err, everything's fine, just fine!" He smiled,   
Hannibal (if possible) grinned even more, "Great to hear" he pat Will on the back, chatted with Frederick a bit,  and walked out of the kitchen.

Unexpectedly, Frederick grabbed Will's arm, "Don't talk to that Freddie Lounds chick!" He whispered quickly into his ear. 

  "Huh?" Will asked, all he heard was 'talk' and 'chick'.

Frederick talked slower this time, "Don't talk to that Freddie Lounds cunt."

"I already have, unfortunately - and it's rude to refer to a woman as a cunt," Will told him, his inner feminist raging within him.

"Sorry, but she talks a load of BS, plus she knows everyone's secrets," he pulled Will in again, "That's why her hair is so big, IT'S FULL OF SECRETS!!"  Will pulled away, wiping spit from his ear.  
Were you quoting 'Mean Girls'? And I know, she's crazy"

"I guess so, but seriously avoid her"  Frederick said, finally exiting the kitchen.

Will sighed and took his trout out of the microwave, this was by far the weirdest first day he's ever had- excluding the first day of high school, where at least three of his teachers mistook him for a girl. He cringed at that memory and wolfed down the rest of his trout. After finishing his lunch, he went back to his tedious job, booking meetings, reading files etc.

Finally, the day had ended. He packed up his belongings and exited the office, waving goodbye to his colleagues and Hannibal.  
When Will got home he played with his dogs and made dinner, afterwards he cuddled with them on the couch and watched some random movie with Benedict Cumberbatch in it.

The film had finished and Will went to bed. That night he had a dream that Hannibal Lecter was fucking him on his desk, his back on the cold, wooden surface while Hannibal pounded the breath out of him.

"HANNIBAL!-" Will sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. His clothes were sticking to him and his hair was a pile of unruly curls.  Will was definitely embarrassed, to say the least. He looked at his alarm clock, which read 4:30 A.M. He lay back down in his bed and slept, hoping not to be disturbed by that smutty, weird dream again.


End file.
